Union Die Hochzeit von Chaos und Zerstörung
by Kirilein
Summary: Eine durchgeknallte FF - Net Leserin schafft es den berühmten Tom Riddle zu zähmen und unter die Haube zu schleppen. WARNUNG: Durchgedreht bis zum Gehtnichtmehr!


Disclaimer:   
  
Alle namentlich erwähnten Figuren aus dem Harry Potter Universum gehören J.K.Rowling, erwähnte Gäste gehören sich selber und Kirilein is meins g Wenn ihr glaubt es gibt Leute die mich für SOWAS hier bezahlen...dann is euch nimmer zu helfen  
  
Rating: Äh... PG 13 würd ich sagen, falls ich doch mal abschweifen sollte im Wortschatz  
  
Pairing: Wollt ihr das wirklich wissen? Kirilein / Tom Riddle  
  
Summary:  
  
Eine durchgeknallte FF - Net Leserin schafft es den berühmten Tom Riddle zu zähmen und unter die Haube zu schleppen. WARNUNG: Durchgedreht bis zum Gehtnichtmehr!!  
  
Widmung:  
  
Diese Story widme ich allen voran einmal Keeline, die mit ihren Feedbacks auf meine Reviews ihrer Story immer so meine Laune hebt, dann auch M, die mit Keeline zusammen mich erst auf diese bescheuerte Idee gebracht hat und ansonsten dürfen sich auch die Slytherin – Sisters Toyo Malloy und Lorelei Lee angesprochen fühlen, in deren Gemeinschaftsstory Tommy und Kiri ein Eigenleben angefangen haben und natürlich last but not least... meine lieben Purebloods, Vengari und Vivianne, da Tommy und Kiri bei ihnen im wundervollsten Devotee Club schlecht hin sind ‚gg‚ .  
  
Ach, und wo ich schon dabei bin, dann auch Sweet-Dreams2, Sternchen und EbiPotter. Alle diese lieben Leute haben mir mit ihren Stories wundervolle Lesestunden und schmerzende Augen vorm PC verschafft. 'Kirilein alle knuddelt und knutscht'  
  
Nun habt viel Spaß !!  
  
°°° Union: Hochzeit verbindet Chaos und Zerstörung °°°  
  
Stunde 0: Der Tag an dem sie einander kennenlernten...   
  
Kirilein war eine einfache Schülerin, die in ihrer Freizeit nichts zu tun hatte, außer einem RPG im Internet beizuwohnen, einem RPG über StarWars, einem ihrer Lieblingsthemen. Dies hielt sich etwa 4 Jahre, bis dann eines Tages ein Mitglied ihrer Familie den verhängnisvollsten Fehler aller Zeiten machte... Ihre Mutter brachte ihr tatsächlich eine Harry Potter DVD mit! Nun ja, diese besagte DVD landete erst mal unangetastet im Schrank... bislang hatte sie keinerlei Beziehungen zu diesem Thema aufbauen können. Doch eines schönen Tages ... da schaute sie doch einmal hinein und damit begann die Katastrophe: Sie schaute den ersten Film und verschlang von da an sogar die Bücher. Es kam wie es kommen musste, als sie „The Chamber of Secrets"gelesen hatte, da hatten einige Figuren schon längst einen Platz in ihrem Herzen. Natürlich die Malfoys, aber nicht nur diese sondern auch ein gewisser junger Mann namens Tom Marvolo Riddle...  
  
Doch es sollte noch eine ganze Weile dauern, bis die beiden einander näher kennenlernen sollten. Sicher, er gefiel ihr sehr gut mit seinem Charme und ... nein, Moment , das passt doch nicht. Charme? Der zukünftige Voldemort?? Kirileins Gedanken führten ein Eigenleben! Irgendwann hörte sie davon, dass auch die Gedanken anderer Leute die dem Harry Potter Wahn verfallen waren, sich eigenständig machten und diese bannten ihre Vorstellungen in einem Medium, das nannte sich FanFiction. Nachdenklich klinkte sie sich ins Internet ein und landete über Umwegen auf FFnet, einer Organisation, die bekloppten Leuten die Möglichkeit gab, ihre wahnsinnigen Gedanken zu veröffentlichen. Es war ganz nach ihrem Geschmack und so begann sie langsam sich dort durchzulesen.  
  
Eines Tages stolperte sie über eine Story von einer Autorin namens Keeline, die sie mit großem Interesse verfolgte. Dort geriet sie über Keeline und M, ebenfalls einer Autorin dort, in ein Gespräch, in dessen Verlauf sie sich etwa nach dem 15. Kapitel langsam mit Tom Riddle anlegte, dem zukünftigen Voldemort. Doch da Kirilein (als alte RPGlerin im StarWars Rollenspiel) nicht viel davon hielt, dass es zwei ‚Imperatoren' gab, denen man huldigen konnte (sie hatte es ja mit Palpatine und dem ganzen irren Volk auf Coruscant zu tun), machte sie es sich zur Lebensaufgabe, den jungen Mann zu erziehen. Tom war natürlich ganz und gar nicht erbaut darüber, doch irgendwie konnte auch er sich ihrem Charme nicht entziehen, genauso wie es ihr mit ihm erging. So wurde aus einer anfänglichen Feindschaft eine Freundschaft und aus der Freundschaft, über die verschiedenen FanFictions die sie kommentierten hinweg, wurde ganz langsam eine zuckersüße Liebschaft.  
  
Der Antrag   
  
Der Antrag war eher ein Unfall, als ein gewollter Schritt und wieder war eine Story von Keeline schuld daran. Denn es war so, dass in einer ihrer zu reviewenden Stories ihre zwei Hauptcharaktere in einer Situation waren, wo der eine vor dem Anderen kniete. Dieser stellte die Frage ‚Abbitte?', woraufhin Kirilein ein promptes ‚Heiratsantrag' rausrutschte, welchen sie auch sofort von Tom bekam. Kiri bejahte den Antrag verdattert und somit war es beschlossene Sache. Chaos (Kiri) und Zerstörung (Tom „Voldemort"Riddle) würden vereint werden.  
  
Die Gästeliste   
  
Dank ihrer nun zahlreichen Reviews hatten sie auch einige Leute kennengelernt, die natürlich nicht bei der Zeremonie fehlen durften. So bekamen neben Kirileins Verwandtschaft (Tom hatte ja keine mehr, woran er selber schuld war) auch noch folgende Personen eine Einladung:  
  
Keeline und M9 (der kürze halber M genannt 'g' ) zusammen mit Remus Toyo und Lorelei mit ihren Anhängseln Severus und Lucius Viv und Ven mit Draco und Blaise im Gepäck (und sofern sie es gestatten dem Rest der Todesgurglergesellschaft 'gg')  
  
Tag X: Die Hochzeit, Haus des Pärchens: 10 : 30 Uhr Ortszeit   
  
„Kiriiiii!!"schrie Tom einmal quer durchs Haus, sie waren verdammt spät dran und wer wollte schon zu spät zu seiner eigenen Hochzeit kommen? „Waaaaas???"brüllte sie zurück und kam jammernd aus dem Bad, noch immer dabei sich die Haare hochzustecken. „Was soll ich anziehen, Festtagsumhang oder ..."er deutete mit größtem Missfallen auf einen Anzug im Muggelstil, was Kiri ein Kichern entlockte. „Festtagsumhang, der Anzug steht dir sicher nicht..." „Danke... Ich würde wohl nun auf Knien vor dir rutschen, aber irgendwer hat vergessen hier sauberzumachen, die Hauselfen waren auch schon mal besser..." Kiri grinste nur und verschwand wieder zurück ins Bad. Tom und die Hauselfen, das war schon eine Sache für sich.  
  
Sie hatten sich beide darauf geeinigt nur standesamtlich zu heiraten, da man weder Tom noch Kiri in eine Kirche bekam. Tom hielt nicht viel von Muggeldingen und Kiri konnte diesem Firlefanz an Kirchenprunk nichts abgewinnen.  
  
„Rrrrrriiiiiiiiing"  
  
Nun stürmte die zukünftige Braut aus dem Badezimmer, als es an der Türe klingelte. Tom versuchte noch sie davon abzuhalten, da sie nur in einen Bademantel gehüllt dastand, aber seine Kiri war nun mal bekloppt. Sie riss die Tür auf und grinste ihre Mutter an, die nur hinter sich deutete, wo ihr Vater im Auto saß. „Wir sind spät dran, Schätzchen. Seid ihr fertig?" „Jaaah ich zieh mir nur noch mein Kleid an, ja?" Kiri huschte wieder hinein und ließ die Tür offen, damit ihre Mutter eintreten konnte, falls sie wollte. „Mum ist da, bist du fertig?"rief sie Tom zu und schlüpfte in ihr dunkelgrünes Satinkleid, welches ihr Verlobter ihr noch am Rücken schließen musste. „Sicher, ich warte nur auf dich..."schmunzelnd drehte er Kiri um und küsste sie auf die Wange, ehe er ihr die Handschuhe reichte. „Komm, streif die über und dann geht's los. Nicht dass unsere Gäste abhauen..." „Och allein heiraten hat auch was,"kicherte sie, „aber mit denen isses schöner." Belustigt ließ sie sich von Tom hinausgeleiten, wo sie ins Auto ihrer Eltern einstiegen, die sie nun zum Standesamt fuhren.  
  
Standesamt: 10 : 55 Uhr Ortszeit   
  
Kiri kicherte wie verrückt, als sie ihre Gästeschar sahen. Keeline und M winkten wie bescheuert, Toyo und Lorelei (beide an Lucius und Severus gekuschelt) waren auch nicht besser. Allein Viv und Ven standen gelassen neben der Tür und guckten hochmütig auf das Paar.  
  
„Ah... unsere lieben Todesgurgler..."grinste Viviane und hob ihren Zauberstab an.  
  
Das will die nicht wirklich machen... nicht jetzt schoss es Kiri amüsiert durch den Kopf, aber bevor Viv noch irgendwas tun konnte, hatte sich der Standesbeamte eingeschaltet.  
  
„Wenn die Herrschaften dann bitte hineinkommen... es ist an der Zeit."  
  
„LECK MICH, CRUCIO!"brüllte die junge Frau und deutete nun anstelle von Kiri auf den Standesbeamten, der sich winselnd auf dem Boden wandte. Die übrigen Gäste guckten allesamt etwas verwundert / schockiert drein, bis auf die Todesgurgler – Gesellschaft und Vengari. Diese allerdings blickte genervt drein und schlug sich die Hand vor den Kopf.  
  
„Viviaaaaannnne! Wie, bei Merlins Eiern soll dieser Schwachkopf jetzt unser Devotee – Pack verheiraten, wenn er kaum noch kriechen kann??"  
  
„Der kann das. Der hat das zu können,"grollte Viv und trat dem Standesbeamten in die Seite, so dass er sich stöhnend zusammenkrümmte. „Siehst du er lebt noch, also kann er auch verheiraten."  
  
Besagter Standesbeamte rappelte sich dann auch irgendwann wieder auf und blickte die beiden Frauen fassungslos an, doch Viv deutete nur wieder mit dem Zauberstab auf ihn, so dass er recht schnell ins Innere flüchtete. Grinsend gingen die beiden Frauen hinterher und nach kurzem Zögern folgte ihnen auch der Rest der Gesellschaft.  
  
Die Trauung: 11 : 15 Uhr Ortszeit   
  
Kiri und Tom standen nun vor diesem recht zerrupft aussehendem Standesbeamten, der sich gerade so auf den Beinen halten konnte. Beide grinsten vor sich hin und Kiri musste ernsthaft ein Kichern unterdrücken.  
  
„Wir sind hier zusammengekommen, um diesen Mann und diese Frau in den heiligen Sta..."  
  
„Kurzfassung reicht! Wir haben noch zu tun!"rief Vengari von der Seite aus dazwischen, so dass der gute Mann gezwungen war abzubrechen. Er wollte noch etwas erwidern, aber leider hatte Viviane die besseren Argumente zu bieten, da sie wieder mit dem Zauberstab auf ihn deutete.  
  
„Nun... also... Tom Marvolo Riddle, bist du gewillt die hier anwesende Kiri zu deiner dir angetrauten Frau zu nehmen, sie vor diesen wildgewordenen Furien zu schützen, so lange du lebst? Dann antworte mit i „Ja dies ist mein Wille „ /i"  
  
Kiri grinste leicht ob der Wortwahl und wunderte sich, dass der Mensch keinen Cruciatus abbekommen hatte, doch dann sah er den Grund. Draco und Blaise hatten jeweils Viv und Ven festumklammert, so dass diese gar nicht erst zu einer Regung kamen.  
  
Tom nickte kurz darauf und antwortete klar und deutlich: „Ja dies ist mein Wille."  
  
Der Standesbeamte wandte sich nun Kiri zu, um ihr dieselbe Frage zu stellen.  
  
„Kiri, bist du gewillt den hier anwesenden Tom Marvolo Riddle zu deinem dir angetrauten Manne zu nehmen, mit ihm die Furien zu bekämpfen und Reviews zu schreiben, solange du lebst? Dann antworte mit i „Ja dies ist mein Wille „ /i"  
  
„Ja dies ist mein Wille,"erklärte sie lachend und kicherte noch immer, als sie mit Tom die Ringe tauschte. Als der gute Mensch sie endlich zu Mann und Frau erklärt hatte, sprangen Viv und Ven gleichzeitig auf und überfielen den Standesbeamten mit einem lauten „CRUCIOOOOOO"so dass er bewusstlos hinter seinem Pult zusammenbrach.  
  
Schließlich wandten sie sich an ihre nun verheirateten Untergebenen, die dann auch brav vor ihnen niederknieten und ihre Umhangsäume küssten. Kiri bekam ihre geliebte Dosis Crucio und als sie wieder normal agieren konnte, ließen sich auch die anderen Gäste zu Glückwünschen herab.  
  
Keeline und M überreichten ihnen, zusammen mit Remus, einen Gutschein für mögliche Hilfe aus dem Autorenbereich, falls es nötig sein sollte und einer der Eheleute herumstresste. Die Slytherin – Sisters Luc und Sev schenkten eine Horde Plotbunnies, damit Kiri nicht das Schreiben ausging. Viv und Ven beschenkten die Beiden mit einem Extra Crucio und einer Tanzeinlage von Draco und Blaise. Kiris Verwandtschaft schenkte lauter unnütze Dinge, wie Handtücher, Bettwäsche.. nun ja, eben solch ein Zeug, was man Frischvermählten schenkte.  
  
Eine große Hochzeitsfeier fiel dann allerdings erst mal flach, denn das Paar hatte noch diverse Verpflichtungen zu erfüllen, welche eine Feier absolut unmöglich machten. So also löste sich die Hochzeitsgesellschaft bald auf und jeder ging seines Weges. Bis auf Kiri und Tom, diese wanderten zusammen nach Hause um weiterhin in den Reviews der Fanfictions ihr Unwesen zu treiben.  
  
TBC?  
  
So, falls ihr noch eine Feier wollt... da unten 'deut auf Reviewknopf ' einfach mal ne Nachricht hinterlassen 'zwinker ' Natürlich dürft ihr auch reviewn, wenn es euch nicht gefallen hat, oder wenn ihr es einfach klasse fandet... och ihr macht das schon hehe. 


End file.
